This invention relates to an electrical circuit assembly for selectively activating an array of electrical devices. The display type presentation of different devices such as various combinations of automobile radios and accessories has commonly been performed by switching-on and switching-off the devices from a common control panel.
The control panel becomes complicated when the switching is applied not only to power supply connections, but also to antennas, boosters, supplemental amplifiers, loudspeakers and the like. A particular difficulty arises by the fact that all lines must be connected to the control panel. An additional difficulty arises by the fact that measures must be taken to prevent the simultaneous activation of several devices or supplemental devices.
Previously, mechanical pushbutton switch strips have been employed for the purpose of activating one switch and deactivating a previously selected switch. However, the application of mechanical pushbutton strip switches is expensive.